


Captain Loki of Britain, and Prince of Asgard

by StefanLokison



Series: Loki. Prince, Captain, SHIELD agent, Avenger [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amora bashing excuse, Amora is a bitch, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki, Clint and Loki wholesome friendship, Gen, I love the tesseract too much, I make a lot of tags holy shit, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki and Darcy weird friendship, Loki and Jarvis basically raise Tony, Non-canon compliant at all, Odin's actually not a bad parent in this one, SHIELD Agent Loki (Marvel), Soldier Loki, Steve and Bucky and Loki are friends, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony's "Uncle"/ Godfather Loki, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefanLokison/pseuds/StefanLokison
Summary: Loki gets sent on a mission to Earth in 1940 to retrieve the tesseract. Along the way he meets Steve, Bucky, Peggy, Howard and others. Fun times. I thought of Loki in a British uniform and got and got this idea, however while writing it I realized that the plot is at least partially inspired by The Two Captains, by Lizphills500; so I put that here. It doesn't follow canon at all, also; expect a more wholesome Odin and Loki parent-child relationship. No, no shipping, and only brief mentions of the canon relationships like Steve/Peggy and Tony's parents
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Loki, Clint Barton & Loki, Edwin Jarvis & Loki, Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Heimdall & Loki (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, Loki & Howard Stark, Loki & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor, Loki & Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Loki, Peggy Carter & Loki, Phil Coulson & Loki
Series: Loki. Prince, Captain, SHIELD agent, Avenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786834
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. To Midgard For a Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Two Captains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766507) by [Lizphills500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500). 



> I've edited this quite a bit. The main change is to the car type. I realized that a jeep wasn't the car I was thinking of. so i made it more accurate

**1940 (earth years), Asgard's palace:**

Loki sits in his chambers, writing notes about a new spell on a spare piece of parchment, when there's a knock at the door. He stands up from his desk, waving the door open with a little bit of magic. There's a guard standing there; and by his face and the nervous way he fidgets with his hands and shifts from foot to foot, he's clearly new. Loki strides over to the young man, stopping at the door.

"What is it?" He asks, genuinely curious. He doesn't get approached by guards a lot, for any reason. So, to have one at his door is unusual.

"The all-father requires your presence in the throne room, my lord." He answers, voice shaking slightly from nervousness. The poor boy probably hasn't been in the palace more than a week. For the first time in a while, Loki feels bad for a guard. Normally they're stoic and quiet. But then again, the one standing in his doorway is new and just got an order from Odin himself.

"Did he say why?" Loki presses, genuinely curious. Father usually doesn't have a need of him, unless he is required to meet and negotiate with foreign dignitaries. There's also not usually a need for his magic either, except to interrogate prisoners. Unless Odin is going to scold him for something or has someone new for Loki to question, Loki can't really imagine what he would want.

"N-no, my lord. He instructed me to retrieve you and escort you to the throne room. He- he did say it was urgent and important business though." The guard stammered. Wow, he really is nervous. Loki lays a hand on his shoulder, which is unlike him. But it's Loki, he's unpredictable; but he also pities the young man.

"Before we go, relax. Stop fidgeting, there's no reason to be so nervous. I can tell you are new, but I'm going to say this once. There is nothing to be nervous about. You'll get used to it." He waits for the younger man to take a few steadying breaths as his hands un-clench. Loki takes his hand off the guard's shoulder. "Good?" The guard nods.

"Very well then, let us go." They walk through the halls, the guard's armour clanking softly as they move. When they approach the throne room, two guards open the doors. Odin sits on his throne, Gungnir in hand as he waits for Loki. As the two of them reach the foot of the dais, Loki bows low and the guard kneels in salute before taking his position at the edge of the room.

"Father, to what do I owe the pleasure? May I ask why you have called me here?" Odin stands slowly in his armour, walking down the steps towards his son. He grasps Loki by the shoulder in greeting.

"We will have to speak in my study, son. We cannot risk being heard; this is a matter of utmost importance." Loki nods a reply, and Odin guides his younger son into an antechamber, where Loki then teleported them to Odin's personal study. Odin detaches his hand from Loki's shoulder, before sitting down in an armchair as Loki sits on the couch opposite. "Loki, I have a very important job for you. Do you remember the tesseract?" Loki nods. "Well, then you know it has been on Midgard for some time." Another nod. "It is in danger of being stolen and used for malicious purposes. I need you to go to Midgard and retrieve it, preferably bringing it back to Asgard when you are done. I would send Thor if the circumstances did not warrant subtlety, precision and strategy. You cannot tell Thor, because knowing him he will insist on going with you."

"Well, you're not wrong." Loki said, shrugging. "How would you like me to go about retrieving it?"

"To make yourself less conspicuous, I would suggest you enlist in the army of the country known as the United Kingdom. Then listen around for a way to be sent to a HYDRA establishment. Use that as cover. And if at all possible, refrain from using magic beyond obtaining a Midgardian identity. Then, I suppose you will have to work from there. A guard will escort you to the Bifrost, alright? Stay safe, son."

"Thank you, father. May I say goodbye to Mother before I leave?"

"Yes, you may." At that moment, Frigga walked into the room noiselessly. Loki wasn't surprised though; years of his mother doing that without magic made him learn not to question it. He simply stood up from his seat and quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug. Frigga kissed his forehead as he said goodbye in a whisper.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Mother. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Loki." Loki left the room, head held high. He was willing himself to look confident, hoping he'd feel it. In truth, he was sort of apprehensive. While Odin didn't say anything about it or not, Loki suspected there might be something going on in Midgard. Why else would Father suggest joining the army? A guard met him at the door to the chamber and they walked to the stables together, mounting horses and setting off to the rainbow bridge. Loki wanted this to be quick and leave before Thor took notice, but unfortunately to get to the Bifrost one had to pass the training yard, and who should be there at that exact moment but Thor and his friends.

"Hey Loki! Brother, where are you off to?" Thor boomed from across the yard. He was in the middle of a bout with Fandral when they all turned to look at Loki and the guard.

"Just Midgard, Thor. Father needed me to do something for him and I will be gone a while."

"Oh, an adventure! We should join you!"

"Sorry Thor, but Father actually wanted me to go it alone this time around. What I'm doing does not require muscles but rather brains and words and time. My apologies, but I must be off now. Goodbye, everybody." Fandral and the others waved goodbye as Loki cantered off, while Thor got a speculative look on his face. What could Odin possibly have Loki doing that wouldn't involve a good fight? Oh, well. If Father said it, then he should take it at face value. Loki rode over the Bifrost with the guard in tow, coming to a stop at the observatory. Quickly dismounting and handing the reins to the guard to take his horse back, Loki speed-walked over to Heimdall. The guardian already had the sword in its slot, and turned to look at Loki as he came over.

"Heimdall, I must know. Father told me to join an armed force, but he never explained why. What is happening on Midgard?"

"A war, young prince. The second in two decades, in fact."

"Do humans ever really cease their quarrelling, gatekeeper?"

"No, not really. Be safe on Midgard, my prince." He said, turning the sword and activating the bridge.

"Thank you Heimdall." Loki said as he was sucked in, giving a mock salute with a grin as he left. He touched down in a field outside of a city he knew as London, England. He used his magic to create a human identity- not bothering to alter his appearance- as Leif Oftedhal, a Bristol native of Norwegian background. He wandered into the city, dressed in Midgardian clothes as he asked around for the nearest recruitment office. Finally finding one, he signed his 'name' and went in for evaluation. Using just a bit of magic- i.e. shape shifting- he made himself light enough to pass for a regular human and was approved to join. Luckily for him, his hair didn't need to be cut; he might have internally thrown a fit if it did, only he was allowed to tough his hair. Since apparently they required it to be collar length, he swept his hair back into a more Midgardian style, right and back from his forehead, merging with the rest; luckily the grease he kept in his hair to mitigate being shocked by Thor helped it stay. He had a couple days in London before he was to go, so he magicked himself about a hundred pounds, and got himself a hotel room. He had a nice time wandering around and taking in the sights and talking to people. He actually acquired quite a love of various Midgardian foods, particularly a meal called 'bangers and mash' and the various curries that restaurants produced. He did a lot of walking, saw the famous clock tower, the tower bridge- he really enjoyed looking at the various bladed weapons there- and just being outside. It did nothing to diffuse the tension he felt no matter where he was. The realm was at war, and the people were all nervous as well. To be fair, Loki had more than one reason to be nervous; what with going to fight and having a mission from Father he had every right to be experiencing nerves. He had gotten fitted for his uniforms when he got approved, and picked it up the next day. To fit in even better, he was wearing the non-combat one for the two days. Girls seemed to like it, because he got glances from them fairly often. It might have been because of his appearance, but Loki thought it was mostly for the uniform and partly for his height. He was a bit taller than most, meaning he stood out in a crowd just a bit. Not to mention the black hair and poison green eyes were a striking combination amongst the sea of browns and blondes and the occasional redheads.


	2. To America, and to the Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets sent to America to be the British eyes on an American project that could be beneficial to the allied forces. Loki makes lots of friends.

**March 1942, London, England, Barracks**

After two years of training, meeting, press-ups and learning to fire a gun; Loki was ready. He had ascended to the rank of Captain, and gained some spiffy additions to his uniform jacket. Currently, Loki sat in the barracks, writing letters to his family. He'd picked up British speaking patterns and writing style, which was near guaranteed to show up in the three pages, one for each person, signed and sealed with his name on each. Made in the English format, but written in Asgardian. Loki had just finished writing and sealing Thor's, sending it to Asgard with the smallest burst of magic just before Lieutenant-Colonel Holt walked in. Loki looked up from his lap and promptly stood at attention.

"At ease, soldier." The man said as Loki did so. "Oftedhal, we're sending you to America. We need you to meet up with them, they're doing a special program to tackle a group of Nazis called HYDRA. You're going to talk to members of a new group associated with their army called the SSR as well. You'll be meeting a man by the name of Colonel Chester Phillips- he works for them- when you get there. He'll show you around. Work with them, figure out what's going on, and help them. Even though you'll be the only one of us going, do what you can. Make us proud, Captain." He said with a salute.

"Yes sir. I won't let you down, sir." Loki replied, saluting in return. "Sir, when do I leave? Will I have time to pack?"

"Yes, you will. You leave as soon as you're ready. Best get packing now, and when you're done, Major Johnson will drive you to the air strip."

"Alright, thank you, sir. Until next time."

"Yeah, goodbye Captain Oftedhal. Good luck. Remember to send information about what you're doing. We need to know, you know?" Holt said, clapping Loki on the shoulder as he turned and left. Loki saluted to him a final time as he reached the doorway. Then bent down to put all his things in order and get to packing.

An hour later, he had all his things in his duffel sack and his bed all squared away. He packed his letter writing stuff in the outer pocket, grabbed his cap from the bedpost and headed outside, to the car waiting for him. He hopped over the door into the back seat; greeting Major Johnson- who sat in the front passenger seat- and the driver, a new private, who was apparently named Hodge. As they drove through the military academy, Loki got an opportunity to wave goodbye to a few of the men he'd come to consider friends during his time there. When they arrived at the air strip, a small plane was waiting for him, with the pilot standing outside it on the tarmac. The car stopped, and Loki hoisted his bag over his shoulder as he jumped down. Walking to the plane, he stopped and saluted the pilot before shaking his hand. Then he turned back and saluted his farewell to Major Johnson and Private Hodge, and climbed in. It was one of the smaller troop transport planes with only a couple short rows of seats in behind the cockpit. Loki sat in one, dumping his stuff in the other and pulling out a book. The pilot joined him in the plane, and went to the cockpit where the co-pilot waited. He turned on the motors, and Loki spared a few seconds to strap himself in. As they took off, Loki looked out the window; having never been in an airplane before, it was quite an interesting sight. The other soldiers looked more and more like ants as they climbed. Turning back to his book, Loki read for another few hours until he finally dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, say what you will; but I like one location/ location change per chapter if I feel it deserves it or it doesn't break up and action sequence too harshly, so sue me. Loki is a good soldier.


	3. America Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first night in America; courtesy of the US Army, the UK Army, and Col. Phillips.

**March 1942, New York City, US Air Force Landing Strip**

Loki was woken up by the pilot shaking his shoulder. He glanced around for a second, before seeing him. He smiled a thank you to him and unbuckled himself. Standing up, Loki took a second to stretch as he picked up his backpack and stepped through the door, and down the steps onto the tarmac of an American airfield in New York state. Loki spotted some of the ground crew, standing off to one side and make a quick and casual salute in greeting. He turned forward again, and saw a man waiting next to an army-issued jeep. Loki quickly surmised that he was Colonel Phillips. Loki walked over to the car, set down his bag, and saluted the man.

"Colonel Chester Phillips, yes?" Loki said as they shook hands. "My lieutenant-colonel told me you'd be here, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Captain Leif Oftedhal. I've been told you're good with tactics and giving orders. You're going to have an interesting time with us."

"I certainly hope so, sir. Will I be staying on base?" Loki bent down and slung his sack over a shoulder, before shoving it in the car and climbing in the back after it. Col. Phillips got in the front, and started the car.

"For two nights, you'll be staying in town to get rid of jet lag and reset your internal clock. Then, when everyone ships out to base, you'll be going with them. We'll save you a bunk in the officers quarters. Then you'll get to meet everyone else."

"Alright, thank you sir." The jeep pulled away from the airstrip and out onto an open road. They drove for a bit, before making it into town. Phillips pulled over in front of a motel; telling Loki he'd be staying there for a couple days and leaving him with details to a rental car already in a parking spot. Loki slugged his stuff out, and saluted a thank you before closing the door and leaving to the room with the key given to him. Once he found the room, Loki dumped his bag on the floor, his cap following; and promptly fell face-first into bed and was out like a light.

Loki woke hours later, at what the room's clock told him was 04:00. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and turning on the bedside lamp. _Midgard has some of the most convenient inventions_ , he mused; smiling at the lamp and the radio. Pulling a book and his letter-writing implements from his sack, he resumed his reading until sunrise- approximately 08:00- when he resolved to find himself some breakfast. So, Loki put away his things, taking care to not leave the bag in view of the window, but rather stowed carefully under the bed. He walked out to the car pointed out to him last night. It seemed like Americans- or rather their army- had a small obsession with these 'Jeeps'; good thing for him, he didn't get one. The Studebaker convertible was one he actually knew how to drive and was actually comfortable. At least they were fun to be in. Getting in and putting the key in the ignition, Loki came to the realization that he'd have to get used to driving on the other side of the road for a while.


	4. Stark Expo, Bucky, and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

**March 1942, New York City, USA, Loki's Motel Room**

As Loki drove into town, he remembered that he wasn't actually given any American money. So, he made a stop at the first bank he saw, parking the jeep out front and getting in line. After an hour of waiting- which felt like forever- he got to the teller. He pulled out the British notes in the leather bifold he kept in his coat pocket, which was in turn a pocket portal to Loki's miniature storage dimension, where he kept the notes, he was paid in. Looking down at the young woman behind the desk, he smiled lightly.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get a currency exchange." He said, feeling a touch sheepish, as you usually do at the bank.

"Oh, yes. What currency, soldier?" She asked Loki.

"Pounds to Dollars, please." He pulled out a hundred-pound note, and laid it on the table. She stared at it for a few seconds, presumably calculating the exchange rate, before taking it and giving him 80 dollars.

"I rounded up a dollar for you. Here you go, soldier. Have a nice day."

"You as well miss, Goodbye." He left, feeling a little bit awkward with the few Americans giving him double-takes as he walked by. He got back into his borrowed car, and drove further into the city, looking for a place to eat. There was a restaurant he went into eventually, the served what the menu called "pancakes". Loki had never had one before; and decided to try it. It wasn't bad; but fry-ups were better. The food served in the army could never compare. Apparently, America also didn't have quite the tea selection that the UK did; preferring to serve a drink Loki had tried once, and subsequently hated, called coffee. He just had a plain black tea instead. He had asked the fry-cook where he should visit while he had the time, and she had suggested a few places. So, Loki went driving around. He walked through central park, which was very nice, and calmed Loki for the storm ahead. He'd also taken a look at the Statue of Liberty, which not only was a good-looking metalwork, but served as a reminder of the thing Loki had now found himself fighting for and invested in. "Liberty and Freedom for all, and to rid the world of fascists and power-hungry maniacs"; as Major Johnson had put it during a platoon lecture.

Noon came much sooner than he would have liked, so Loki went to what the Americans called a diner, and found something he'd never tried before. A variety of "hamburgers" were on the menu, so Loki sat at the bar in front of the kitchen and asked for one with a cola. He would have gotten root beer, since it was sweeter; but his friends back home told him it tasted like cough medication. _When did he start referring to Britain as home? Asgard is home, you ninny!_ He chastised himself. _But you lived in Britain for a bit over two years, wouldn't that make it a second home, Leif?_ Wow, he really had spent a lot of time with mortals if he thought this way. Even more than that; he had grown very used to being called Leif, so much so that he now thought of himself as Leif.

"Here's your burger, mister." From the sixteen-year-old cook interrupted his thoughts. He Looked up from the plate that now sat in front of him.

"Thanks, kid." With that, Loki tucked in. He actually thoroughly enjoyed it; even if it was a messy way to eat. At least they didn't skimp on the napkins here. French fries weren't really Loki's cup of tea, so to speak. Too greasy. When he finished and paid, he said goodbye, put his cap back on and left the establishment. Driving around, Loki saw a posters and billboards for an event called Stark Expo. A science and technology convention sounded like a lot of fun actually. Loki would get a short break from thinking about his life for the past couple years by looking at some inventions and interesting potential products. It was starting in a bit, so Loki parked in the lot near where the convention centre was. He slid out of the car, closing the door and locking it. Wandering over to the entrance, he bought a ticket and got his hand stamped, 'in case you lose your ticket', he was told. He walked around for a bit, looking at prototypes for technology, and got a hot-dog; which he found better than a burger because it came in a wrapping that kept his hands clean- and looked at exhibits. There were some body suits; for what Loki couldn't possibly fathom, but it was certainly interesting. Then he saw a stage, with some women; who by the way they dressed would have made every person in Asgard blush. He sauntered over, lightly going a little bit into the crowd, but stayed near the back so people wouldn't have to look around or over him. Princely and British manners and all that. A man came on stage in a nice black suit and top-hat, handing it to one of the girls on stage he picked up a microphone. Loki surmised that this must be Howard Stark. He might see him later. Then, Loki saw a US army cap near the front, with a shorter blond young man next to him. Just then, the blond left and Loki watched him wind through the crowd, to a recruitment office and slowly started walking that direction. As he got nearby, he saw the blond guy he was looking for having an argument with the capped one that was next to him. While he was standing around, the blonde of the two girls he noticed standing in front of them walked up to him.

"Hey, who are you? Your suit's not right." Loki blanched a little; he wasn't expecting her to be so blunt. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sheepishly looked down to meet her eyes.

"Oh, hi miss. How are you? I'm Captain Leif Oftedhal of the Royal Northumberland Fusiliers, Second battalion, at your service. It's nice to meet you."

"Wait, you're a Brit? What are you doing here, then?"

"I'm afraid that's classified, madam."

"Huh. Well, Leif; you're an interesting one. Where are you from in Britain?"

"Bristol. You know, I never got your name. Either of you." Loki replied, hoping he didn't look as awkward as he felt.

"I'm Bonnie, that's Connie. Hey, would you want to go dancing with us?"

"Who's going dancing with us?" Interrupted the uncomfortable almost-interrogation on Loki, and he internally sighed in relief when he saw the soldier having the argument with the short blond walking towards them. He saw Loki, and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Sergeant James Barnes. You can call me Bucky." Loki returned the handshake.

"Captain Leif Oftedhal."

"Oh, really? Huh, sorry for the lack of salute then. I didn't recognize the patches on your uniform. Actually, I haven't seen that uniform anywhere…. You're British aren't you? I should've known from the accent. Sorry, Leif."

"It's fine, really. So, Sergeant Barnes, when are you shipping out?"

"In a couple of days, to Italy. We were using this as a bit of a last hurrah before I leave. You're welcome to join us."

"Sure, where were you going to go? Because if it's anywhere else we can take my car. I've got to leave tomorrow anyway."

"You have a car?!" Was the unanimous exclamation coming from the three of them. Loki grimaced a bit at the volume.

"It's not actually mine, I'm borrowing it. But until tomorrow afternoon, it's mine." He replied with a saucy smirk. "Perhaps, if you want we can go various places." That earned him some excited nods. "Well, if you're up for it; follow me. It's just over this way." They spent the next five minutes working their way back through the throngs of people to the lot where Loki's borrowed convertible sat waiting.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Who gave you that?" Bucky exclaimed as they walked up. "This is a crazy nice car!"

"Oh, well; when I got here, Colonel Phillips gave me a key for a motel room and the keys to this bad boy. She's pretty fun drive around in." Loki replied as he unlocked the doors. "We can go with the top down if you want. I haven't done that yet, but we could try. Have some fun."

"Yeah, let's do that!" Bonnie said, Connie nodding her assent. Loki put the top down, with some assistance from Bucky, and they all got in. Loki driving, Bucky in the passenger seat, and the girls in the back. The four of them drove around for a bit, and went to a bar for some drinks before they actually went dancing.

As they left the bar, and got back in the convertible, Loki and Bucky had taken off their hats each time and were now tipsy enough to not notice they'd traded hats until buckling in and taking them off. They looked back at their girls for a reaction, and smirked at each other. When Loki pulled onto the road, Bucky had put their hats on their respective girl's heads. Connie wearing Bucky's and Bonnie wearing Loki's. Looking in the rear-view mirror, Loki smiled at Bonnie. She was a delight, as far as mortal women went. Witty, good-looking, and polite. All things that Loki enjoyed in a partner of any description. Connie was much the same, and he could see the unfiltered affection between her and Bucky. He looked back at the road with the wind flying through their hair as they drove around.

_Two Hours Later_

Loki, Bucky, Bonnie and Connie had been out for a few hours, and had been dancing since ten. Then Loki looked at the clock and his eyes grew wide.

"Hey, Bucky? Girls? I am so sorry but I have to leave."

"Why's that?" Bucky asked.

"I have to drive out to base for ten. Again, I am so sorry." Addressing the girls, he added "If James and I come back from the war, we should take you two dancing again. Sound good, Sergeant?"

"That's a great idea. Hold us to it, Con."

"You too, Bonnie. We should all go dancing. Maybe even go to a movie or a play."

"Of course we will, Leif. Go, get all soldier-y and stuff. We'll see you when you win this for the Allies." Bonnie said.

"Of course darling. Bucky, can we shake on it? Win for the Queen and America?"

"Of course, buddy. See you 'round, Captain." Bucky and Loki gave a quick salute and shook hands; Loki hugged and kissed the hands of both women before departing.


	5. edit time

so look. i know people want another chapter; but i like to be as accurate as possible to anything i write that comes from as specific time period, pre-made canon lore, or anything like that. i like to do my research first, which i will admit, i didn't do much of for this piece. so instead of a new chapter, which is in the works, i'm just having trouble writing it due to writer's block and school and my arbitrary need for it to be longer. SO what i'm going to do instead is make some edits to previous chapters for the sake of canon accuracy. i intend to make any and all canon elements stay as accurate to the universe as possible, so that's why. i'll put out the fifth chapter when i'm done, i promise. it just might take a while since i've had a fair amount going on since august. please be patient, i'll try to get it done as soon as i can. hope you're enjoying so far, thanks for all the reads, it's thrilling to me that so many people like my inane ravings from whatever the heck my imagination does. Please hang on, i'm sorry i've made you all wait so long.


	6. Chapter 5: Private Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to the training facilities, and meets the ssr members. steve rogers shows up. what will happen next?

After getting back to the motel, Loki packed anything not still in his duffel backpack, and slept for about six hours. He woke up at 08:00, got his sack and went out to "his" car. He set out down the road using the directions laid out for him, and drove into town for a quick breakfast. He sat down at a diner, had a black tea and bacon and eggs, before heading out again. He arrived at the camp fifteen minutes early, and stepped out of the car before retrieving his duffel from the boot. He locked up the car near the entrance of the camp, where the gates were. He walked up to the open gate, because there had been a bus of recruits that came earlier in the day, for a different purpose. Loki went through them, striding in confidently; because of course he was supposed to be there. There wasn't many people actually present within the main portion of the camp. However well he knew the layout of the military bases and academy back in Britain, he knew nothing about America. He saw a brown-haired woman in an American uniform walking around, so he decided to stop and ask.

"Hello, I'm Captain Leif Oftedhal, I'm new around here. Would you mind telling me where the officers' quarters are? Lieutenant-Colonel Phillips said I'd be staying there."

"Hello, Captain. Nice to meet you. I'm Margaret Carter. You can call me Peggy though. The officers' are that way, I'll walk with you." She pointed behind her right side; at a building a short ways away. "Where in Britain are you from?"

"Bristol. Norwegian immigrant parents, though. Royal Nurthumberland Fusiliers, second battalion. So,MI5, huh? How was that? Why are you here, actually? I'd think that an MI5 agent would stay in Britain."

"Perceptive one, aren't you? Well, Captain; I'm here about something called the SSR. I started it with Erskine and Phillips before we pulled Stark in. I'm assuming you're the new one Phillips told me about."

"Yes, ma'am. I was also told I'm to share anything I learn with my superiors back home. It's for Britain to know what we're doing, I wasn't told more than that though."

"Well, I'll show you around then. Doctor Erskine is in the lab, with Howard."

"You mean Howard Stark?"

"Um, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I went to Stark Expo last night. It was pretty interesting."

"Oh. Well, I'll introduce you later then."

They walked over to the officers' quarters, where Chester Phillips was waiting around near the door. Loki saluted him smartly, said hello and handed over the keys to the car he was given. The pair walked inside to the Captains' room of the building, and Loki put his bag down. He took a couple minutes to stow his belongings in the footlocker, and they went to the lab. When they got there, Howard Stark and Dr. Erskine were looking at some chemicals and papers; not paying attention to anything else.

"Hello boys," Peggy said, announcing their presence. "what are you two working on?"

"Morning, Carter." Howard replied, Erskine apparently either ignoring or not acknowledging the two new people in the room in favour of whatever was on the paper. "Who've you got with you?"

"Captain Leif Oftedhal, nice to meet you Mr. Stark. I had a great time at the exposition yesterday." Loki said as they shook hands.

"Ah, another Brit. Nice." Howard replied with a smile. "You went to the expo last night, what did you think of the hover car then?"

"An interesting concept, but you may need to change some things about how it hovers. Strong magnets imbedded in the roadway, for example; so that they repel each other. In my opinion it would be good-looking, effective and more fuel efficient that separate motors. A novel idea nonetheless."

"Thanks Leif, so what are you doing here then? I'd have thought you'd be in germany or something?"

"Well, they actually sent me so that maybe one day our troops can recreate it and the allies can all have super soldiers. I'm meant to moniter the process and the chosen soldier and send letters about it. But I've been told by Lt.-Colonel Phillips that I'm also going to be training the group for the program."

"Sounds good. You can call me Howard by the way; and this is Abraham Erskine. He's our lead scientist."

"Nice to meet you Dr." Loki said. Erskine looked up to shake his hand and went right back to work.

"We're trying to work on this quickly, and he's rather fiercely deicated to the project." Howard admonished. Phillips took that moment to walk into the room.

"Oftedhal, Carter!" He barked, making them jump and turn around, Loki standing at attention. "You're needed outside, the new recruits are here. Come with me."

"We'll be right out, Chester." Peggy replied. "We'll see you two in around. Come on Leif."

"Of course, Peggy. Bye Howard, Abraham."

"See you around Leif," Howard said, Erskine completely ignoring anyone in favour of the formulas "You too Peggy." Peggy and Loki walked outside, to where Phillips was watching a new bus of recruits file in. Loki noticed a rather skinny and short one out of the group of a bout ten, pointing him out to Peggy. A skinny blonde, the one he'd seen with Barnes the previous night during the Stark Expo. He was struggling to carry his bag and almost looked like he was struggling to breathe normally as he did so.

"I think this is one to look out for, I'm not sure for what reason; but I think we should." He quietly said to her.

"Agreed. We may need to send him home though, I don't think he's going to survive basic training." 

"You're probably right about that."


End file.
